


Spiel Mit Mir

by elwon



Series: Canon AU's [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consentacles, Dick's a size queen, I know we don't talk about the Brothers in Blood arc from Nightwing but, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Tentacles, tentatodd, you're welcome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Jason hasn’t been seen around any of his usual patrol routes or haunts for nearly two weeks now, and it’s fallen to Dick to look for him. What he finds is nothing like what he expected.





	Spiel Mit Mir

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Rammstein song of the same name.

Jason hasn’t been seen around any of his usual patrol routes or haunts for nearly two weeks now, and it’s fallen to Dick to look for him. Which, if Dick’s honest, is the last thing he wants to be spending time doing. His bed has been calling him for several days, but here he is, pounding the pavement looking for the errant Red Hood. After about four days of searching, he’s finally hit upon a lead from a very friendly working girl, Cindy, who told Dick that she’d seen the Red Hood going into a derelict brownstone a few streets over. With nothing else to go on, Dick’s checking it out.

Stepping up the stairs that lead to the front door, Dick can already see that the lock’s been forced open and the door wedged shut. The whole house gives off a sad and neglected aura, the dilapidated windows and roof tiles adding to the run-down effect. Dick manages to shove the door open as wide as he can and shimmies through the small gap. The inside is just as depressing and unloved as the outside. Dick hears a faint noise as he carefully makes his way through the hall. The sound of a wooden box being moved in the basement makes him think he really has found a lead after all.

He finds the door to the basement in what passes for a kitchen, although the room’s clearly not had any cleaning in years. While Jason’s got a habit of hiding his safe houses in derelict buildings, he definitely wouldn’t stand for a kitchen that disgusting. It’s not like Dick didn’t know something was wrong, but if Jason’s really staying here, then something is _really_ wrong. He opens the door, and it swings out easily. There’s no light down the basement steps and Dick takes a small breath before descending. He’s starting to wish he’d worn his uniform and not the loose baggy designer fratbro douche clothing of Robbie Malone. At least he didn’t have to change his hair. 

His eyes adjust to the dim lighting as he hits the bottom step, and he looks around the surprisingly spacious basement. There’s basically nothing down here except the wooden box he heard earlier and a black tarpaulin that’s been dumped haphazardly onto an old mattress. Dick turns to head back up the stairs when the faintest green glow catches the periphery of his eye. He turns back to look at it, and there are two small pinprick points of green light shining from the depths of the tarp. It feels like a stereotypical scene from a horror movie, but Dick moves towards the tarp and tugs the end off of the mattress. A head of messy dark hair emerges and somehow Dick knows it’s Jason even before he starts yelling.

“Fuckdamnit, Dickie! Go away!” Jason yanks the tarp back over himself like a shield.

“Jason! Do you have any idea how worried we’ve all been?” Dick chides. “Why the hell are you hiding out here?”

“Because I wanted to, dumbass!” Jason growls out from under the tarp. “I’m fine. Go away.”

“You are clearly not fine if you’re staying in a place like _this_.” Dick grabs the edge of the tarp and yanks on it hard, uncovering Jason almost completely. Dick stares in shock.

“Don’t look at me!” Jason shrieks, and there really is no other word for the high pitch his voice reaches. “I’m a monster! Fuck, Dick, just leave. Please...”

Dick blinks, wondering why the hell Jason has an octopus in his lap. His red hoodie looks grimy and worn as if it’s all he’s been wearing for a week or more, the white tee shirt under it threadbare. “Jason... if you need medical attention, I can’t leave you like this.”

“I... I don’t think a doctor can help me with this. Unless they’re a wackadoo scientist or something.” Jason says, voice shaky with what Dick realises is panic. “Dick, you really gotta go. Please.”

“It’s going to be okay, Little Wing, I promise.” Dick says, although he’s wondering if that can possibly be true. That is not an octopus in Jason’s lap. That _is_ Jason’s lap. His legs seem to have disappeared into the writhing mass of tentacles that are making up his lower half. Dick moves closer to get a better look. He’s not sure how he thought there was an octopus, these tentacles don’t have any suckers, being smooth and supple and entirely the colour of Jason’s skin.

“Don’t call me that!” Jason snaps. “For fuck’s sake, stay back. I can’t control them; they’ve got minds of their own.”

Dick’s about to ask him what that means when one of the tentacles shoots out and wraps firmly around Dick’s wrist. Dick pulls back instinctively, but the tentacle tightens its grip instead of loosening. Before Dick can do much more than mutter a “what the hell?” another tentacle grabs his other arm and drags him closer to Jason by both wrists.

“I warned you.” Jason growls out and Dick looks up only to realise that Jason’s upper half has retreated into the gloom of the room and Dick can really only make out the glow of his eyes.

The tentacles aren’t actually hurting Dick despite the tight grip they’ve got on him. Two others sneak out and wrap themselves around his ankles. Dick runs the tips of his fingers over them, feeling the heat and smoothness of the skin. They’re not as dry as they look, there’s a slightly oily sheen to them, the same kind of look skin takes on after it’s been moisturised.

“Uh, I’m guessing you can’t get them to let go, huh, Jay?” Dick says, more interested in stroking his fingers over the end of the tentacle that’s holding him tight. “I thought your telegram said that you’d been cured of this? And I always meant to ask, a telegram? Really?”

“I already said I couldn’t.” Jason sighs in frustration. “Oh fuck off! It was the simplest way to contact you without you tracking me. I thought I was cured. Clearly not. Also could you stop fondling my leg, _for fuck’s sake_. This is bad enough without you doing that.”

“Are you sure this is your leg?” Dick can’t help but grin.

“Yes!” Jason sounds deeply insulted. “Wait, are you perving on my... appendages?”

“No. Maybe?” Dick feels himself lifted off the floor, hanging securely in the grip the four tentacles have on him.

“Oh fuck, Dick are you okay?” Jason jolts forward frantically. “I’ll get you down, it might take a while though. I really can’t get these things to listen to me.”

“It’s alright, Jay. It’s actually kinda relaxing.” Dick lets his head drop back and enjoys the feeling of hanging there.

“Relaxing... Seriously?” Jason couldn’t sound more incredulous if he tried.

“Yes, really. I... I actually like being tied up, okay? Call it a hang over from a well spent youth.” Dick sighs happily as more tentacles slide up his legs and down his arms, thin ones now, almost like fingers, sliding under his baggy clothes and across his skin, helping to hold him up. It’s like getting a gentle massage, all of his tired muscles being soothed by the trailing appendages as they sweep over his body. 

“You are so weird, Dickie.” Jason says, sounding almost fond as he leans into Dick’s space. Dick’s head is forced up by a tentacle wrapping itself around the crown of his head.

“Says the legitimate tentacle monster.” Dick laughs. “You know, you could make a lot of Japanese schoolgirls very happy right now.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, and I don’t think I want to know.” Jason huffs and the air he blows out lifts Dick’s fringe out of his eyes. Dick’s eyes wander downward over Jason’s big pecs and down past his hard abs that can be seen through his threadbare tee shirt to the mass of writhing appendages that cover his crotch. Dick’s curious if that’s been altered too, but not enough to ask. 

Yet.

“Oh come on, you’re telling me you’ve never watched _any_ hentai?” Dick says, pretty sure that Jason used to have some anime dvds on his shelves in his room at the Manor.

“No.” Jason scowls at him, and the tentacles grip Dick tighter all over. Dick bites back a moan, because that feels amazing.

“Not even Sailor Moon? With her cute little skirt and the whole ‘In the name of the moon, I’ll punish you!’ thing?” Dick says a little breathily. He shouldn’t be enjoying this so much, Jason’s clearly not happy about the changes he’s gone through and well, it’s _Jason_.

“Not really ringing any bells, Dickie.” Jason says lowly. But there’s a spark of recognition in his eyes that turns into a dark hungry look and Dick finds himself hoping that Jason’s picturing him in the sailor fuku, heels and tiara and liking it.

“Shame, I think you’d love that series...” Dick trails off into a moan as one of the tentacles brushes up against his hard nipple. It gently rubs there and Dick wants to let his eyes roll back into his head, but he also wants to keep that dark hungry look on Jason’s face in his gaze, finds he wants to memorise it and replay it over and over again. 

The tentacles are all over his body now, slipping under the loose waistband of his jeans and up through the legs to meet around his thighs. When they start edging under the leg holes of his boxer briefs, Dick does let his eyes close and another moan slips from his mouth as the tentacles inch closer to where Dick wants them to be.

“Oh shit, fuck, Dick. I’m sorry, I’ll... _fuck this_! I’ll get them off you.” Jason’s pulling away, clearly mistaking Dick’s moan of pleasure for one of fear. Dick forces his eyes open and takes in the horrified look on Jason’s face. It hurts more than Dick expected to see Jason look like that.

“No. No, it’s okay, Jay.” Dick says calmly. “This feels great. Come back? Please?”

“You. What. I don’t. What the hell is going on, Goldie?” Jason does move forward, slowly, as if he’s approaching a dangerous animal. Which is kind of ironic considering _Jason’s_ the one usually approached like that.

“Uh, well.” Dick starts off wondering how to word it. “Your tentacles-”

“Don’t call them that!” Jason interrupts, a wild, panicked look on his face.

“Your appendages...” Dick waits for Jason to interrupt, but he doesn’t. “They’re getting very intimate with me. And I’m enjoying it tremendously.” 

“...I literally have no idea what to say to that.” Jason’s face is blank, but the glowing irises of his eyes are thinning and widening, and Dick hopes Jason’s getting into as much as he himself is.

“How about you say, ‘Dick, can I join in?’, because I have to say, I’d like that a lot.” Dick says, trying not to bite his lip as a couple of them wrap around his cock, gently undulating along its length, another encircles his balls and one thin tentative tendril pushes back further to press against his rim. Dick bears down on it instinctively, and it slips inside easily, it’s wonderful but not enough.

“I, uh, seems kinda stupid to be asking this considering I’m holding you up off of the floor all spread eagle like. But. Is it okay if I touch you?” Jason says, moving in closer until their faces are mere inches away from each other.

“Oh hell, yes, Jay. Please!” Dick groans, and seconds later Jason’s hands are sliding around his hips, pulling them flush against each other. Another thin tendril joins the first, sliding in and out of his hole gently. Dick whines when they brush across his prostate, gasping breathily when they start rubbing there. His noises get muffled by Jason pressing their mouths together in the hottest kiss Dick can remember getting in months.

“Fuck, this is so wrong...” Jason whispers into Dick’s lips.

“Are you going to stop?” Dick whispers back, hoping that Jason will take it all the way.

“I want to... Dick, I want you.” Jason says, licking his lips. “Can I have you?”

“Yes. _Yes_ , Jay.” Dick gasps out, and a third tentacle joins the two inside him, twisting and rubbing and stretching him open as they thicken and spread wide.

“You really are stupidly into this, aren’t you?” Jason hums, the beginnings of a feral smirk drawing across his lips.

“You have no idea.” Dick moans throatily. “Oh god, can you feel what you’re doing to me? Inside?”

“Dickie, Dickie, Dickie. I can feel _everything_ I’m doing to you. Every last inch of skin I’m caressing, every little twitch of muscle as I touch you.” Jason whispers into Dick’s ear, and something deep inside of Dick seizes in the best way.

“Please, Jay... Don’t make me wait.” Dick says, choking back a sob.

“Shush, shush, baby. Don’t worry, I’m gonna give you everything you need.” Jason hushes him. The tentacles wrapped around his legs loosen, pushing against the legs of his jeans more and more until they tear and rip into shreds and land on the ground. Dick should feel embarrassed that he’s hanging half naked from his foster brother’s hold, but all he can feel is anticipation of what’s to come.

Jason presses up into the vee of his legs, thicker tentacles holding his legs open wider and then there’s the blunt tip of something wetter than he had before pressing at his hole. Dick takes a deep breath and adjusts his grip on the tentacles wrapping around his wrists. The tentacle? Cock? Dick’s not sure what it is, is unyielding as it pushes inside, popping through the rim and sliding inexorably deeper inside. All Dick can do is moan and live for the feeling of being stretched so wide open. 

Whatever Jason’s using to fuck him with, it’s making space inside him for Jason and Dick has the fleeting though that nothing he can ever take again will compare to this bliss. It’s only then that he realises that the three tentacles never pulled out, and he’s stuffed full of four appendages.

“Fuck, Dickie. You feel _so fucking good_!” Jason moans into his ear, pulling back to kiss his deeply and begin the push pull deep inside him. 

“Jason...” Dick can only gasp out his name as the deep thrusts take most of his conscious thought with them.

“Fuck, I just want to climb inside you and stay there...” Jason slurs his words into Dick’s mouth. Dick wants to tell him he can, but the words and his breath are stolen by the slam of Jason’s hips against him. Dick can feel a trail of drool slip down his chin as he lets himself get fucked, hanging in the air, his vision turning blurry with tears of joy with every thrust.

“Jay! Jay, I wanna ride you!” Somehow he works up the ability to gasp out a few words, twisting his head away from Jason’s burning mouth and the tongue that seems to slide into his mouth every time he opens it wide enough to take a breath.

“Hell yes!” Jason grins at him, shuffling backwards and taking Dick with him as he tilts back and Dick finds himself perched on top of the many tentacles that make up Jason’s lower half now, his arms let down to balance on Jason’s abs, although the tentacles wrapped around his wrists don’t let go for a second.

Dick rocks on his lap, tentatively at first, and then stronger, bolder as finds the perfect rhythm to bounce himself. He takes the opportunity to look down, to see exactly what he’s riding. He’s not even a little disappointed to realise that it’s Jason’s cock, standing thick and proud in the midst of all the other appendages he now has, nestled in with the three thinner tentacles. Dick has no idea if Jason’s cock has changed from how it was before, but right now, it’s _perfect_ , long, thick and with the a hint of a curve, it’s hitting Dick’s prostate with every thrust and grinding against it every time Dick lifts his hips up.

“Oh god, fuck, Jason! I’m going to come.” Dick sobs out, slamming himself up and down as fast as he can manage.

“Yeah, do it, baby. Show me how much you love being fucked by a monster.” Jason grits out. Dick’s heart does an unpleasant flip hearing that, but his body’s too far gone to stop. He shakes apart on Jason, cock and hole spasming together as his come splatters all over Jason’s worn through tee shirt. His arms give out at the same time that Jason starts thrusting up, fucking him right through every last shudder and pulse that his body can manage. 

Jason grips him tighter, pulling him in closer, burying his face in Dick’s neck as he continues to thrust. Dick forces his arms to lift, wrapping around Jason’s neck as much as he can with two tentacles still holding on. His fingers curl into Jason’s soft tangled hair, and he combs through the locks almost absently.

Jason grunts underneath him, body stiffening and thrusting a few more times as Dick feels himself getting filled with more come that he thought was humanly possible. He can feel it leak out around Jason’s cock, slipping down his thighs and coating them. It makes him shudder as a hazy sense of pleasure overtakes him. Jason’s hands and tentacles gently sweep over his back and sides, petting him into a sleepy daze. 

It’s a little later when he wakes up, wrapped in Jason’s arms. He shifts and the remnants of their activities splash wetly on the mattress beneath him. Dick looks around and realises that his clothes have been trashed.

“Hey, Jason!” Dick shoves at him, and Jason opens one eye to glare at him.

“What, I’m trying to enjoy the afterglow here. Fucking hell.” Jason grumbles, shifting his mass slightly.

“You trashed my jeans.” Dick reminds him. 

“Yeah, so? You didn’t seem to mind at the time.” Jason grins smugly.

“What the hell are we going to wear out of here?” Dick kneels up, hoping that if Jason’s old pants are still around, he can use them to get out of here.

“Uh. That’s uh. Kinda why I was stuck down here so long? I couldn’t get the tarp to work as a covering.” Jason admits sheepishly.

“Screw it, I’m calling Alfred.” Dick decides the polite exasperation Alfred will no doubt exude is worth not being stuck in a basement for two weeks. Besides, they’re going to need a car with a lot of passenger leg room to get Jason out of here. Beside him, Jason groans unhappily, but he doesn’t object.

 

SIX MONTHS LATER:

Dick shuts the front door to his apartment to the sound of pots and pans clattering in the kitchen and Jason whistling along with the radio. He drops his bag and coat to the floor and continues in to the kitchen. Jason’s standing shirtless in front of the stove, filling out his pair of jeans oh so nicely. It had taken a few weeks until Jason got enough control over his transformation, but he finally managed to form legs, and bring forth the tentacles only at will. Currently, he’s got four coming out of the small of his back, each one holding on to a different pot or pan, and one grabbing two plates from out of a drawer. Jason turns and flicks his eyes up and down Dick’s body with a leer.

“About time you got home. Go wash up, dinner’s nearly ready.” Jason turns back to plating up whatever it is that smells so delicious, dismissing Dick without a thought.

“Aww, but I’m enjoying the view, Jay!” Dick takes a few steps into the kitchen with the intent of hugging Jason from behind. He’s stopped by two new tentacles shooting out from Jason’s shoulder blades and pushing him out of the kitchen bodily. “Seriously?!”

“You’re all gross from your workout. Go shower, you stink.” Jason replies, clearly amused. Dick goes grumbling all the way.

After his incredibly quick shower, Dick pulls on loose boxers and wanders into the kitchen, stomach growling, just as Jason sets two plates down. Jason’s made his favourite, crab stuffed mushrooms and fondant potatoes, and the aromas are mouth watering. 

“Jay, have I ever told you you’re my favourite?” Because you really, really are.” Dick says, grabbing his knife and fork and digging in with gusto.

“Once or twice. Usually when you’re stuffed full. Of food. Or ...tentacles.” Jason smirks, having finally come to terms with calling them that.

“MMMMmmmppphhh.” Dick says, years of manner being drilled into by Alfred meaning that he won’t talk with his mouth full, but god he needs to say this is the best plate of food he’s had since Jason started cooking. 

He really does have the best boyfriend. He cooks, he cleans, he fulfils literally all of Dick’s kinky sexual fantasies, he’s the scourge of Gotham’s underworld, and he’s all his. Dick’s going to reward him with the Sailor Moon costume tonight, just like he planned.


End file.
